fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
References in Sky Pretty Cure
This page shows all references of Yousei A. Sina's first season of her main series; Sky Pretty Cure. Creation *Sky Pretty Cure was created from the desire to create rainbow-themed Pretty Cure season. And as FairySina didn't find any better names, the series got the name "Sky Pretty Cure". *The theme of heaven/sky actually comes from the series title, since it at first was planed as any only rainbow season. *The final theme of jewels was added after creating the main character's names, such as Akahane Ruby or Aomizu Sapphire. FairySina decided to let every Cure have the name of a gemstone. *A few and also early elements of Sky Pretty Cure resemble the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 seasons of the canon series, that's because FairySina liked the story and used it model pattern for her series. Characters *Basically, all the main cures of this season are based on FairySina's character traits, while also having own traits. *Cure Crimson and Cure Cyan's outfits were drawn to resemble each other, as well as resemble the Cure outfits of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Coincidentally, Cure Scarlet shares her name with Scarlet, Ruby's fairy partner. However, Scarlet as well as the Sky Pretty Cure series has been created long time before Go! Princess Pretty Cure aired. **Cure Scarlet and Scarlet also both hold the power of fire, while their theme color is red. *Just like the Cures' names are based on Gemstones, the mascots' names are based on colors. And the villains' names are based on common bad things. **For the villains' names she looked at terms she knew from the Charmed universe. Those were Void and Hollow. Relationships *Since FairySina really likes the relationship between a villain that changes to the good side and one of the main protagonists, she included the "DiaLow" to the series. **In the beginning, it was intended to "fix" a ruined ship of hers, but she claims DiaLow, to be "more powerful than the one ever was". Attacks *Cure Crimson's Red Strike got its name from the Skyward Strike that appears in The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. Or also known as "Sword Beam" in other games. The final attack also appears similar to Cure Sword's Holy Sword attack. *Cure Saffron's Yellow Thunder appears similar to the part of Cure Black and Cure White summoning their thunders when doing Marble Screw. *Cure Cyan's Green Circle shows similarities to Suite Pretty Cure♪'s Music Rondo. *Every single attack that the Cures need the Heaven Crystals for to use them, have named based on the Heaven Crystals. *Every group attack includes the word "rainbow". Items *Heaven Crystals are similar to Yes! Pretty Cure 5's Symphony Set as well as to the Cure Fleurets of the season's successor. **The Crystals have more similarities to the Fleurets, because for one point, each Crystal/Fleuret has it's own name. **The Crystals are also similar to the LovePreBrace of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, since both are bracelet-like attack items, however, the Crystals were as well as the whole season was created long before Happiness Charge aired. *The Rainbow Pact shares similarities to the Smile Pact which is used in Smile Pretty Cure. Image Songs *Never give up! based on Akahane Ruby's catchphrase. *Elegant Performance based on Cure Sienna's powers. *Butterfly of May based on Cure Cyan's powers. *Tsukiakari Princess based on Sky Pretty Cure 30. Group & Duets *Rainbow Rose; all Cures together, based on Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'s Rainbow Rose Explosion. *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺; Ruby, Topaz and Amber; based on their friendship of happiness. *♪ magical ♫; Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond; based on their magical friendship. *TWIN SISTER; Ruby and Robin, based on their sisterly relationship. Episodes *Episode 13 and Episode 16's title is a reference to Charmed season 1; episode 14 *Episode 17's title is a reference to Charmed season 1; episode 21 *Episode 27's title is a reference to Charmed season 3; episode 3 as well as Once Upon a Time. *Episode 31's title is based on Alice in Wonderland. Japanese title Movie *Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver's title is a reference to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo's Movie title. Voice Actors See also *''References in ~Rainbow Star~'' *''References in SkPCR'' *''References in TFSkPC'' Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:References Page